Percy Jackson and the SW army
by PJ15
Summary: This is a rewrite of my former story. Daemon the son and heir of Chaos was once Percy Jackson. However betrayal, abandonment and disownment caused him to join Chaos. Before he left camp he made a promise. Will he have to break that promise when a new threat arises? What has happened to our Hero and how will he fair when he returns to Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**"Hey I deleted the old story because willia pointed it out to me that my story is a bit bland. I agree so here is my rewrite.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Daemon's P.O.V

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I try to forget but it never works. The memories rushed through my head. The jeering, the smirks, the endless torturous shunning. They abandoned me, disowned me and bullied me. My name was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and saviour to Olympus. But then it all changed when he arrived, when he turned my life to hell...

***Flashback***

**I sat in my cabin reading (or at least trying to) a book on Roman mythology. Chiron had insisted that we learnt it after we combined with the Roman camp making a new camp called Camp Demi-god. Finally I grew so frustrated that I flung the book onto the floor. No matter whether the book was in English or Greek, the outcome was the same. I could never read it, no matter what I tried. I was about to pick it up and try again, when a scream for help echoed around. I quickly got out my pen/sword Riptide and raced out of the cabin. Then I saw him. A boy was running towards the borders, a dagger in hand, with... was that 6 Hellhounds chasing him?! **

**I quickly rushed towards him and turned riptide into sword form. For me the next few moments were a flurry of ducking, dodging, slicing and stabbing whilst he just stood there dumbfounded. Finally, when there was only one left, all the campers came out to see me standing there catching a quick breath and the boy race forwards to kill the Hellhound._ Uh oh, he's gonna get_ _hurt, _ I thought. As he ran forth, so did the monster. He was about to be killed when he suddenly tripped and luckily the dagger impaled itself into the Hellhound, turning it to dust. I heard gasps of shock from behind me and turned around. Of course the whole camp just had to be here to watch that. Great. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone shoved me from behind. I turned and saw the boy standing there. Now I had gotten a better look at him I saw he was about 6 ft 1 with olive skin, sandy blonde hair, mud brown eyes and decently sized muscles. I expected him to thank me but I got something less expected.**

**"Why didn't you help me?," He asked, "You left me to defeat 6 of those things on my own with only a dagger whilst you just stood there!" **

**"Wha- Bu- I defeated 5 of them! You only defeated one of them and the only reason for that was because you tripped and accidently stabbed the Hellhound!" I yelled in fury. How dare he claim that.**

**"Liar! Look around you; all these people saw it as well."**

**I saw Chiron step forward. "Percy is this true? did you really do that?"**

**A camper from the Apollo cabin decided to speak up. " Yes Chiron. We just saw Percy standing there as that guy defeated the Hellhound!"**

**Chiron looked back at me with that I-am-very-disappointed-in-you look making me look away before turning his attention back to the lying bastard. "What is your name my child?" **

**"Owen Rowley."**

**" Do you happen to know who your Godly parent is?"**

**At this Owen just looked confused.**

**"I believe I can help you with this." **

**Dad! I quickly looked up and smiled at my father which he responded to with, yet again, the disappointed look. I looked away again, unable to look at him.**

**I heard gasps behind me and a green light enveloped me. When I looked up this time I saw the mark of my father glowing in the sky above Owens head. My mouth hung open. He couldn't mean that this bastard was my brother!**

**"This is my son and he is destined to be a great hero. Welcome him to camp and treat him with the respect that the prince of the Sea and my favourite son deserves."**

**This made me explode. "I thought I was your favourite son!"**

**He looked at me, disgust filling his facial features." You? You are a disgrace! You didn't help your brother, you just stood there! You are no son of mine. I disown you and take away your powers. You better find another cabin to stay in boy, for you can no longer stay in mine."**

**I felt Riptide leave my pocket and watched it soar into Owen's open hand. Poseidon gave one last adoring look to Owen before disappearing in a green flash. Silence filled the air until the campers erupted into cheers. Every one of them. They hoisted Dennis onto their shoulders and carried him down the hill. I was left alone there, standing on the hill with salty tears in my eyes. They had left me. I trudged down the hill in defeat, sadness and anger to retrieve my things. I would wait until Tyson, Thalia and Nico visited before I made my decision. I can only hope Annabeth will stay by my side.**

**Over the next few days I went through hell. I slept in the Hermes cabin but all my things were stolen. When I went to training I was left in the corner without a partner watching the others. My friends left me for him but at least I had Annabeth. He went on his first quest a week after arriving and killed a harpy. He took Annabeth and Grover with him and whilst they were gone I visited Hephaestus. He crafted a beautiful silver ring with a green emerald on top. I was going to propose to Annabeth.**

**When they returned Annabeth told me to meet her by the beach. This might be my only chance to ask her I realized, so I raced down there. When I got there I saw a sight that boiled my blood and made me want to die. My wise girl was snogging him. She was snogging that bastard. They hadn't seen me yet. I surged forward, grabbed his top and yanked him off of her. I drew my new blade out of it's sheath and pointed it at his neck. "You will pay you bastard." I told him lifting my sword, unaware of the gathering crowd.**

**"Percy stop!"**

**I turned and saw Annabeth. I lifted my blade higher before reasserting it into the sheath. I walked over to her and slapped her straight across the face causing her cheeks to go bright red. of course the Gods had to appear at that very moment.**

**"What do you think you are doing to my daughter!" I heard Athena shout.**

**I whipped around and replied, "She left me without the decency to even tell me. She left me for him. I was going to propose to her today, but I guess he is more important to her then me and my love. To hell with you all. You left me for that backstabbing bastard. Me. You better be proud of what you did Athena. You birthed a monster."**

**The Gods looked on at me with fury until Finally I couldn't take it any more. " All of you have caused this. You betrayed me. Whenever you need me I won't be there. Don't forget, you have him now." I said bitterly before stalking into the forest. I never got to talk to my brother, or Thalia or Nico. I just left them staring at me.**

**I ran for days fighting monsters as I went until they found me...**

**Kronos, Krios and Hyperion were all standing there with their weapons.**

**"What do you want, "I asked sourly.**

**Suddenly Kronos started to roll about on the floor in laughter causing his brothers to stare at him with confusion.**

**"What is so funny brother?" They asked.**

**Kronos stopped laughing and stood up smiling evilly. "We came here to kill him, but there's no need. We needn't worry. Can't you see it in his eyes? They've broken him completely. Lets just kill him quickly and get home. He won't be much of a challenge. They surged forward only to find that I had gone.**

**I found myself in a black room with a man sitting in his throne. As soon as he saw me he leapt off of it and walked towards me. "Greetings Perseus-"**

**"Percy," I interrupted him.**

**"I am Chaos, no bowing please, and I would like to place an offer for you."**

**" What kind of offer would that be my Lord?" I asked more interested.**

**"The offer to become a commander of my army and to be my son with 1/3 of my powers. Many of my current soldiers you used to know.****Do you accept?"**

**"I would be honoured lor- Father?"**

**He just smiled and led me out of the chamber**

***Flashback end***

I lifted my head and looked into my mirror to see myself. My hair was as black as the night sky, my muscles were more defined, I had blood red eyes and a paler complexion. It has been five centuries since I left camp, 497 years since I became immortal. Yet still my soul is as unforgiving as ever. They turned me into this. I am Daemon son of Chaos, Commander of the SW army, assassin of Chaos, blessed by Chronos, Pontus and Nyx. I am Daemon the leader of the Omegas, Daemon the Unforgiving, Daemon the assassin of Chaos. I am no longer Percy Jackson but I will keep that promise I made long ago. A new war is coming, one more deadly then ever, and this time they will not have their saviour of Olympus to help them.

**This was a total re-write but I hope you liked it. I am still going to require character ideas so if you posted one before re post it. Hope you enjoyed it. Review! Peace out!**


	2. a new quest

**Hello! Sorry for the late update but my computer broke and it took ages to fix it. Then I had to recover the lost documents I had for my story. Anyway thanks to deathbyshadow for re-posting his character. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 

Daemons P.O.V

I was about to get up when darkness consumed the room. When it finally faded I saw my friend lieutenant Blaze standing there.

Zane Blaze is a son of Hecate that had come to the army 3 centuries ago after being tormented and abused at camp. He has short black hair, startling blue eyes, well defined muscles and stands around 6'4. Due to his parentage, he is extremely skilled with anything even partly to do with magic. If that wasn't enough then his skill with his katana, nightfall, and throwing blades is legendary. Over the years he has earned my trust, respect and friendship.

"What is it Zane?"

He scowled before replying, "Lord Chaos wishes to speak with you- and how many times have I told you not to call me that name."

I smirked. "Why do you think I say it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just go to Chaos Daemon." And with that he was gone as quickly as he came.

I let out a slight chuckle and stood up. When I touched a small button on the collar of my shirt, my armour appeared along with my blade, Salvatore, which I quickly put in it's sheath.

One of the advantages of being the son of Chaos was the armour. It was pitch black with dark green trimmings. An assassins hood reached just above my mouth and a green cape came off behind me. At my side was my Chaos steel blade in a beautifully designed leather sheath. In my opinion it was perfect- in others opinion it screamed Percy which I openly oppose. This is my armour.

I waited until I was completely covered with it, and then shadow travelled, one of many new powers, to my fathers throne room.

When I got there I saw my fellow Omegas and my father sitting around a table. I felt my cheeks go red as I realized I was late. I kept my head down all the way to my throne on the right hand side of Chaos and sat. I studied the others and saw they were all here. Falcon, Star, Alpha, Viper, Ox, Arrow and Blaze. That was their code names at least. But I knew them as Luke, Zoe, Jamie, Selena, Beckendorf, Bianca and, of course, Zane. With me included, we are better known as the Eight Omegas. All but Zane were brought back from the dead (I know- cool) at my request.

I know most of you will be confused with who Jamie is, so let me explain.

Jamie Bloffis is the son of my ex mother and stepfather, Sally and Paul Bloffis. This makes him my mortal half brother. He was born the year after I left but 16 years later was killed, along with my parents, in a fire. At my request Chaos brought him here where he became Chaos' other adopted son, and my full brother. He used to have brown hair and brown hair, but since the adoption he looks like a smaller version of me, armour included. His armour is black with red trimmings and his preferable weapon is his spear, Sufferer.

I was brought back to the present when my father cleared his throat looking at me. I nodded my head as a sign for him to start. He stood up and started saying the very words I dreaded. "As you all know my children, the primordials, are rising to defeat Olympus and take over the Earth. I know many of you have your disputes with the Olympians, but I am going to offer your services to them-"

Before he could finish what he was about to say, we all erupted with anger. You may wonder why Zoe, Selena, Beckendorf and Jamie would do this, so I will tell you. We have all watched the Olympians over the years and their attitude to their jobs is worse than ever.

"SILENCE!" Chaos roared, "YOU WILL GO AND HELP, OR DO YOU PERHAPS WANT TO SEE EVERYONE YOU EVER KNEW DIE A GRUESOME DEATH?"

We were by now subdued and looking at the floor in shame. We all knew of the innocents that would die, and only thought of ourselves.

"Good, now get ready, I am going to Zeus to make the proposition now." With that he disappeared in a swirling black mass.

Great, because Annabitch and fish scum were made immortal I will have to save both their asses- again. Just great.

Hades P.O.V

It was the winter solostice and I sat in my chair bored as everyone fought, yet again, over who was the better God. Just when I was about to sleep (Finally) I was disrupted by a figure stepping out of a portal. Of course Zeus being the drama king he is, he got his master bolt and pointed it at the figure. I just rolled my eyes. Could he not sense the power rolling off of the person, who ever it was.

"Calm Zeus, I am Chaos and I am a bearer of news and a proposition." I immediately bowed along with the others. What was the creator doing here.

"Rise."

Zeus got up and was as impatient and arrogant as ever. "What do you want?"

"My children the primordials are rising, and are coming to defeat you with their vast armies."

Unfortunately I was drinking and all the gorgeous Nectar spluttered out of my mouth.

"Luckily for you I have my own army, lead by my son Daemon. I am here to offer you their services- but be warned. None of the leaders are um_ fans_ of the Gods, especially Daemon. Will you accept them?"

"We-"

"We don't need an army, you all have me, remember? I defeated a minotaur."

I mentally face palmed at . That stupid, arrogant dick. Unlike many of the other gods, I believed Percy was better than that spawn of my brothers.

"Owens right- no-one will ever be better than him." Said owl face's daughter . I thought she was actually meant to be smart_?_

But my attention went back to Chaos. " Oh really-what about Percy?"

Well at least someone noticed him.

"Percy is nothing compared to Owen." Annabeth retorted.

"Did Owen defeat Ares and retrieve to symbols of power on his first quest?"

"No."

"Did he perhaps retrieve the golden fleece, escape the sirens and Scylla and Cybridis(I know its not spelt right) in his second?"

"No lord."

"Did he hold the sky, defeat Atlas, Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus and Gaia?"

"No lord Chaos."

"Then tell me, in what way is he better than Percy?"

"I-I don't know my lord."

"That's because he isn't. Do. You. Accept."

"Why should we?" Zeus asked.

"Your only chance at surviving this was Percy, and without him, you will need my forces."

Poseidon frowned. "Percy will help- he's still at camp isn't he?"

That made me explode. "YOU IDIOT! PERCY LEFT! HE LEFT AND IS PROBABLY DEAD AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AN THAT STUPID SON OF YOURS GIRLFRIEND! HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER?"

Poseidon paled instantly, whilst the others just looked shocked at my sudden outburst. Zeus was the first to recover.

"Please my Lord, We would be honoured to receive your help"

Chaos nodded his head. "Expect them tomorrow at noon-and don't expect them to tell you who they are. If you even ask- lets just say it won't be pleasant."

He disappeared into the shadows. Then all hell broke loose. I just sat in my chair unfazed as the other Gods shouted. Just one of your regular days on Olympus.

**Tada! Next update on the 4/26. Review!**


	3. AN: Read plz!

**Sorry this is just an A/N. I've lost some inspiration for my story and don't know what to do next. Also I have a question on what pairing I should have for Percy. They include:**

**Percabeth(Personally I think Annabeth is a bit bitchy, but I can fix it if needed)**

**Perlia**

**Pereyna**

**Pertemis**

**Or any others!**

**Review and tell me your thoughts AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA!**

**PJ15**


	4. ADOPTION!

**I am sad to say I won't be continuing my story. All my inspiration is gone, and I can't think of anything to do. I have 2 options:**

**1. Find a co-author**

**or**

**2. Put it up for adoption.**

**If you have any interests in adopting please PM me, if you want to co-author PM me also.**

**Sorry and thank you for those who have reviewed, favourite and followed.**

**PJ15**


End file.
